


ART - Nathan Stark's Town for Peculiar People

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Digital Painting, Gen, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Glitterfics' story 'Nathan Stark's Town for Peculiar People'</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Nathan Stark's Town for Peculiar People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nathan Stark's Town for Peculiar People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599332) by [glitterfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfics/pseuds/glitterfics). 



> For: SmallFandomBang 2016 and Trope-Bingo Round 6: Power Dynamics

I was very lucky to have the chance to create art for a wonderful Jack/Nathan, Eureka story. The story was exciting and engaging, had danger, action and romance! When creating art I noticed a few scenes took place in the scary woods, especially at night, so I decided to recreate one of those scenes as well as provide a cover that seemed to fit with the whole idea of the story. I really hope you enjoy the artwork and that you take the time to read and enjoy the story too.

For larger sizes where applicable, please click on the image

**Cover - Nathan Stark's Town For Peculiar People**

**Cover Plain - Nathan Stark's Town For Peculiar People**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/781424/781424_original.jpg)

**Alternate Cover - Nathan Stark's Town For Peculiar People**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/779620/779620_original.jpg)

**Jack Carter - Nathan Stark's Town For Peculiar People**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/779186/779186_original.jpg)

**Extras**

      

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nathan Stark's Town for Peculiar People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599332) by [glitterfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfics/pseuds/glitterfics)




End file.
